


The Editor

by Grumpparty



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Ethan Nestorxreader, F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpparty/pseuds/Grumpparty





	1. Chapter 1

It was 9:00 am. Almost time to go down to my favourite coffee shop. I had already showered and gotten dressed, now I just need to brush my hair and teeth and do my make up. I decided to turn on the radio while I finished getting ready. 24K Magic came on. It was in the middle of the song but I still knew the words.

I sang along, "Second verse for the hustlas, hustlas, gangstas, gangstas, bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends, can I preach, can I preach, I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in!"

There was only a couple more songs to sing along to as I finished getting ready. I turned around from my mirror to my bed. I took my phone, charger, ear buds, and wallet and threw them into my purse. I turned my radio off and walked out of my room. I walked down my short hallway into the living room and towards the from door. Just before I opened the door I realized I had forgot something. I walked into the living room and set my purse on the couch and ran upstairs. I opened the door to the first room. All of my computers and equipment sat nicely on the long desks. My lap top sat in my large swivel chair. I grabbed it, along with its case, and ran back downstairs. I can't be late, I thought. As I passed through the living room and grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Right before closing the door I opened the door wider and took the keys hanging on the wall beside it. I then resumed shutting the door and continued my walk to the coffee shop.

As I entered the coffee shop I looked at the clock on the right side of the room. 9:37. Three minutes early. I couldn't be late, and I wasn't. I set my things down at my usual table by the window. I grabbed my wallet and headed to the order counter. I only had to wait thirty seconds before Jason greeted me with his sparkling smile.

"Y/n! Right on time!" He said gleefully, "One more week and you can get free coffee for six months!"

I smiled, "I know. I can't wait! This bet has been taking too long."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed, "Too long? You were the one to make the bet."

I rolled my eyes, making him laugh, "I know I know. I was stupid for making this a whole year bet. For only six months of free coffee too!"

"Well, you only have a week left, so stop complaining. And for you, any kind of free coffee is good. Now here's you caramel frappuccino y/n. Have a lovely day." He gave me a bright smile and handed me my oh so basic drink.

I smiled back and took the frappuccino. I quickly spun around and regreted my carelessness. I bumped into a man with a suit, spilling the coffee onto him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I turned back around to grab napkins and went back to try and get the coffee out.

"Please, it's my bad. I shouldn't have stood so close." He apologized.

His voice was deep and smooth, even calm considering what just happened. I shook my head, confused at his gesture. I slowly looked at his face now to see who this person may be. I took a step back as I saw who it was. My favorite youtuber, Markiplier. Now I felt even worse.

"Oh no. I am so so sorry. This is all my fault. This was not how I was supposed to meet you." I was very flustered now that I knew I had just spilled coffee onto Markiplier.

He took the napkins from me and dabbed at his suit. He then looked at my red faced self and chuckled. "Well, I'm assuming you know me. And that means you should probably know I can get this dry cleaned or even get a new suit."

I stood there, wide eyed and stuttering, "I-uh, Ma-I, sorry, um..If I-I uh..."

I heard Jason whisper behind me, "Oh my god, spit it out already!"

Markiplier laughed at this. "Hey, how about we sit down and talk for a bit. Let you calm down and see if we can solve this little problem here."

I stood quietly. Luckily Jason was there, "She'd love to."

Markiplier nodded and led us to a table. "Actually...my table is over there." I quietly spoke and pointed towards the window.

I led us to my table and sat down. Markiplier sat down across from me.

"Now before we get into anything, call me Mark." He said and held out a hand.

I took it, "Y/n, call me y/n."

He smiled and took his hand back after I shook it. He was the first to speak, "So I'm gonna assume again you wish to do something for me because of the coffee thing?"

I nodded, "Yeah actually. I really hate that that happened. I feel really bad. Can I buy you a coffee, or pay for the dry cleaning?"

"What's the computer for?"

"The-what? The computer?" I looked at my laptop in its case, "I don't know why you need to know."

He gave me an apologetic smile, "Just curious, that's all."

I hesitated a bit, "I edit, stuff."

Mark perked up a bit at that, "Editing? Like pictures? Videos?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Uh, Videos I guess. Sort of."

"That's great!" He beamed, "I know what you can help me with!" He hesitated a bit before continuing, "Well, if you want. I wont force you to do anything."

"And what would that be?"

"Come help edit for me? And maybe you can be a in a few videos, and we can all become friends, and everyone will love you, and-"

I stopped Mark's rambling, "Editing for you? But, don't you have Ethan as an editor?"

Mark thought for a moment, "Yes, but he makes his own videos too and would love the help."

I looked around the coffee shop and thought for a moment. I then looked back at Mark, "Sure, why not."

Mark grinned from ear to ear, "Yay! Would you like to come over today? Meet everyone and get a tour?"

I smiled and giggled at how happy he was, "Sure, I'd love to."

He jumped up and headed to the door. He waited while I gathered my things and followed him. He skipped to his car and opened the passenger door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said in a British accent.

He bowed and walked to the drivers side. He started the car and off we went. I couldn't wait to meet everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mark drove on I thought about Ethan. Along with Mark and Jack, I loved him too. I couldn't wait to meet him. Hopefully I would learn a lot more about editing from him. So far I really didn't know much about it. The only reason now that I edit is because me and my friends share a small youtube channel and we all help each other with filming and editing. That's why I have all of those things at my house, so we can film and edit there. I look out the window and think of how things will go when I meet everyone. Will they like me? Of course I'll be liked. I'm nice, funny, outgoing, the whole shabang! But....you never know. A few minutes pass of me thinking and Mark pulls into a driveway.

"We're here!" Mark cheers.

I smile at him and look back at the house. It's not a mansion or anything, but it's still a nice house. I slowly got out of the car and grabbed my things and followed Mark to the front door. He opened it and let me in first. I looked around. There was a lot of space inside. There was a small front walkway area that led into a large living room. It had one large and one small white couch and two matching white chairs. There were colorful pillows everywhere. In the middle sat a nicely sized brown table with a bunch of miscellaneous stuff on it. There was a large flat screen tv on the wall and a few small tables next to the couches and chairs. There were ceiling to floor windows around the room as well. It looked very nice. A bit down the hallway I could tell there was a kitchen. I could only see the fridge from where I stood.

I jumped as Mark yelled through the house, "I'm home!"

I quickly heard a few replies either saying "welcome back" or "nice to know". I watched Mark take of his shoes and walk to what I presumed to be the kitchen. I followed him, not knowing where else to go. When I walked into the kitchen Ethan was sitting on a stool at a counter wall divider thing eating a sandwich. He waved to Mark and then looked at me curiously.

"Who's this Mark?" He asked with a smile.

Mark looked back at me from behind the fridge door, "Oh her? This is my new friend y/n."

I waved shyly at Ethan.

"New friend aye? She's quite the adorable one isn't she?" He laughed.

Mark turned away from the fridge with a pop in his hand, "Yeah, I guess she is. She's super sweet too. Oh, that reminds me, I need to change out of this suit." And with that he walked away, leaving me and Ethan alone.

"You two are too kind," I say awkwardly staring down at my feet.

"I'm the kind one, Mark is just a flirt." Ethan laughed again at himself. I laughed at this too. He gestured at the seat next to him, "Come sit." I slowly walked over and sat down next to him. "So why did Mark bring you here? Other than being his new friend." Ethan asked taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Uh, I wanted to do something for him because I spilled coffee on him." I explained.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "That still doesn't explain why he brought you here."

"Do you not want me here?" I joked.

He gasped and put his hand on his chest, "Who said that?! I would never say such a thing!"

I laughed and pushed him a little making him laugh as well. "Mark should explain everything once he comes back." I said.

Just on cue Mark strolled in with Tyler and Amy following him. "Okay you two, lets go to the living room and have a little chat," He said and led everyone into the living room. Mark and I sat on a couch together, Ethan sat on the other couch alone, and Tyler and Amy each sat in a chair. Once we were all settled Mark spoke again. "Okay everyone, this is y/n." He gestured to me and everyone said their hello's. "She spilled coffee on me this morning and would like to make up for it." The quick sum of a story made everyone chuckle a bit. Mark continued, "So after a bit of talking I have decided that she will be helping Ethan with editing."

Everyone was a bit shocked.

"Editing?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Mark replied, "I thought you would like the help since you're always busy with both mine and your videos. She says she can edit too, right y/n?"

I gave Mark a "what the hell" look for putting me on the spot. "Uh, well yeah, I guess I can edit a bit."

Mark smiled at me and before he could speak again Amy spoke up, "Mark, didn't you take into consideration that me, Tyler and Kathryn help. Plus you always like to help too. We had everything down. This is so out of the blue. Couldn't you just ask her to buy you a coffee?"

Everyone went from looking at Amy to looking at Mark for answers. Mark just frowned, "I just thought...I just thought it would be nice to have another member of the team. She doesn't have to stay long. It's just...just...a temporary thing. If that's what things come down to."

I sighed, "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave."

I got up to leave but Ethan stopped me, "No! We would love the help. This is just very sudden. Mark isn't very good at planning. It would be great to have a new mind for new ideas as well."

The other three looked between us two. I gave him a sad smile, "It's okay Ethan. I think you have enough minds," I looked at Mark, "Thanks for the opportunity."

This time Amy got up and took my arm, "Y/n, I'm sorry." She sighed, "I just get worried when new people are brought to the team. I always think something will get messed up that we can't fix. You can stay. I overreact a lot, I'm sorry."

I smiled at her, "Really?"

She grinned back, her smile twice as big as mine, "Really."

"Yay! Welcome to the team!!!" Ethan shouted, making everyone laugh.

Amy hugged me first. Mark quickly got up after and gave me a hug mumbling in my ear, "Glad this worked out." Ethan hugged me next, no, more like squeezed the life out of me.

"Ethan...can't.....breathe.." I struggled to say.

He jumped back, "Oh! Sorry!"

I gave him a quick smile before looking at Tyler. He surprisingly had a small smile on his face but didn't seem like he was going to give me a hug.

I raised my eyebrows and opened my arms, "Where's my hug bro?"

He chuckled and walked over to me, enveloping me in a warm hug.

Ethan gasped, "OH MY GOD! IMPOSTER!"

Everyone burst out laughing, ending the hug between Tyler and myself.

After our laughing died down Mark spoke up, "Ethan, do you mind giving y/n a tour?"

"Not at all. I'll even show her the guest bedroom in case she ever wants to stay over." He replied. "Come on y/n, lets go!" He shouted enthusiasticly.

I laughed and followed him while everyone else chuckled behind us. I couldn't wait to see the rest of this beautiful home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan led me to his room first. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said, opening his door. "It's close to the kitchen, so it's great for late night snack runs."

I chuckled and walked in a bit further. "It's nice." I said.

There was a queen size bed that was in the middle of the room against the wall. It has a plain grey comforter and different shades of blue pillows. There was a night stand on the side of the bed closest to the door. It was a small wooden night stand with only one drawer. One top of it was an alarm clock and a notebook. Across from the bed was a long desk with a computer on top of it, along with some video games, more notebooks, and some books. He had a closet on the far side of the room almost in a corner. Next to it was a small black dresser. And next to that was a window.

I walked to his desk and picked up one of his notebooks. I looked back at Ethan and held it up, "What are these for?"

He walked to me and took the notebook from my hands. He then opened it up. There were a lot of lists. "It's video ideas, video games, and random notes," He explained.

I looked back at the other couple notebooks he had, "Makes sense," I turned back and pointed at the one by his bed, "What's that one for then? It's not next to your computer."

"That's private. Don't touch it." Ethan said calmly. He put his notebook back on the desk and started towards the door, "Come on, there's more to see."

Across from his room was and empty area with stairs on the opposite side. Ethan told me they used the room for filming or just messing around. He then led me upstairs into a long hallway. The first room was Tyler's. He told me not to go in there unless Tyler said I could, and same goes for Mark and Amy's room. The next room was the guest room, so Ethan let me look inside.

"This is were you can stay if you ever decide to stay the night."

I nodded and looked around the room. The bed was a queen size and sat against the wall on the far side of the room. Everything on it was white. There were night stands on both sides of the bed which were a beautiful dark red. They stood out in the room, but in a good way. There was a large closet next to the door, big enough to not need a dresser. There was a large window on the right side of the room. Under it was chest. It looked like it would be placed at the foot of the bed, but surprisingly it looked good under the window as well. I slowly opened it, but I sighed when I saw it was empty. With how big the room was I was surprised this wasn't Mark's room.

"Why didn't Mark take this room?" I questioned.

Ethan looked around the room, contemplating the question, "I'm not sure. It is a very nice room. You'll have to ask him yourself. Now come on, just a few more things to show you."

I followed him down the hallway, but only for a short distance, for the hallway turned and went down a different hallway. Although technically it was still the same one. In the corner of these two hallways, or straight ahead from the first one, was Mark and Amy's room. We quickly walked away since we couldn't go inside.

I stopped him before we moved on, "Why can't we just look?"

Ethan turned around to face me, "Hmm?"

I repeated myself, "Why can't we look in the rooms?"

"Well I can, you just can't. I have permission, you don't," Ethan chuckled.

I scowled at him, "Hmm."

This made him laugh, it was probably the cutest laugh from him I've seen. It wasn't a large laugh where you bend over holding your stomach and hitting you legs. It was a small laugh, were his eyes were still open but kind of squinting, but you could see the brightness and life in them, and his face glowed with happiness, and his smile wide, and his laugh was soft, but you could still hear it. It reminded me of Dan and Phil, and how they laughed with love, and it made me happy. But his laugh ended too quickly and he caught me staring.

"Whatcha looking at?" He said. You could hear the smile in his voice.

His question made me look at him, in a not day dreamy way. He was smirking, like he knew what I was thinking.

"N-Nothing, I just had a thought, nothing important," I tried to cover up the truth, "Let's just see the last room."

He chortled and turned away to the last room, "Yeah, sure. Anyway, this is the main recording room." He walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door to the last room. He continued as I walked in. "This was technically supposed to be just Mark's, but he usually lets me use it. Don't touch anything though. Not until Mark has given you a run through of everything."

I nodded and looked around. The entire room was covered in foam. There was a desk to the left side of the room with two large flat screen computers. There were a few different lights around it and two camcorders. There was also a lot of other thing around the desk and around the room. There were some chairs, props, notebooks, and other miscellaneous things.

"Were do you guys edit?" I looked back at him and asked.

"Well, anywhere there's a computer usually. Or at the office. Well basically our other house," he chuckled, "That's where we all record together, and then we'll just edit there."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. You guys are all over the place, so I guess the editing is too." I smiled at my joke.

"Ha ha. Don't tell Mark that, he might fire you." Ethan teased.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him a bit, "Whatever. Let's go back downstairs."

Ethan led us back downstairs. As we finished the last few steps Chica came running, almost knocking us over. I laughed and knelt down, rubbing her face, kissing her, and hugging her.

"Looks like you made another new friend," Amy said with a smile.

I looked up at her, "No, we've been friends, you just didn't know it."

She gasped, "Chica! How long have you been cheating on me!"

Everyone laughed as Chica turned and jumped on Amy, licking her entire face.

"Chica! Ew!" She chuckled as she tried to push Chica off.

"Good girl! Lick her face! Lick her face!" Mark cooed in the back.

Tyler came and hauled Chica off Amy and pushed her into Mark, "Lick his face Chica!"

Chica was licking Mark's face even before Tyler said anything.

"Chica no!" Mark yelled dramatically and fell to the floor.

Tyler set Chica back on the floor and she instantly started licking Mark's face again while we all laughed. The sound of the door opening made everyone look up. It was Kathryn.

"What did I walk into?" She sighed and then gave a quick chuckle.

Mark talked from the floor, "This is y/n," he pointed to me, "She's gonna help edit."

"And hopefully be in some videos!" Ethan chimed.

"Hello y/n, I hope you haven't been annoyed by these boys." Kathryn said with a laugh.

Amy replied for me, "Nah, unless Ethan was upstairs."

"I wasn't!" Ethan defended himself.

I shook my head, "No, everyone has been a delight."

Kathryn smiled, "That's good. Well I hope you'll be a great addition to the team."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, do wanna stick around for a bit? We'll be making a video soon and maybe we can edit," Ethan asked.

I smiled at Ethan, "Of course! I would love to."

"Great!" Mark smiled and clapped his hands once, "Let's get to work then!"

They all nodded and headed in different directions. I looked back and forth to see where I should go. Amy noticed this.

"Hey. You can come with me. Everyone's just getting things before we go to the office."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot group videos are made there. What's happening this time," I chuckled.

Amy thought for a second, "I think they're building more stupid stuff."

I laughed, "Again!? Do they not remember what happened last time?"

Amy shook her head, "Nope. They never learn."

She gestured for me to follow her and we walked to a van outside. I got into a seat in the second row and Amy sat next to me. After a few minutes the boys and Kathryn came in. Tyler sat in the drivers seat, Kathryn in the passenger seat, and then Mark and Ethan in the back third row. After everyone was buckled we drove off. It only took about five minutes to get to the office. As we got out, I could already tell from the outside it was nice. Tyler opened the door and everyone went inside. I was last and slowly walked in. It reminded me of Mark's house. It had a lot of space and was bright and everything was white.

"We record upstairs and edit down here," Mark told me, already starting to walk upstairs.

I nodded and quickly followed him. Upstairs Tyler and Ethan were already setting up.

"Can you set up the camera y/n? Amy and I are going to get some lunch for everyone." Kathryn told me.

I looked over by the couch where Kathryn stood, setting down bags. "Yeah, sure." I said with a nod.

"Camera equipment is over there," I heard Amy say.

She was a few steps down from the top of the stairs pointing to the corner.

"Come on Kathryn, lets go get some food!" Amy cheered.

Kathryn followed Amy downstairs and I walked over to where the equipment was. I quickly set up the camera and microphone and everything else. I made sure the focus was perfect and the distance was good. I then sat down and watched the boys. Ethan pressed record.

"Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier. Today we are building...." Tyler and Ethan shot up from under the table holding boxes. "Lego cars!"

"Without instructions," Tyler added.

I smiled and shook my head. What idiots.

I watched as they did a few intros, messing up continuously. It was hard to contain my laughter. After they finally got through the beginning they set a timer and started building. After about five minutes things got messy.

"Mark, why did you get the most difficult car to build? Like what the fuck is this piece!?" Ethan yelled holding up a random lego piece.

Mark took the piece from Ethan, "What the- What is this?"

"let me see," Tyler took the piece next, "Uh, is this even a lego piece?"

"It's in all of ours," Mark told him, looking back at all of the legos on the table.

Tyler threw the lego piece back at Ethan, "I don't know. But it doesn't matter, this car isn't even a car anymore."

"Mine is coming along great," Ethan bragged.

Mark snorted as he looked at Ethan's car. He than started to chuckle and then laugh hysterically. Ethan's car had two wheels, wings of some sort, and the windows and doors were upside down. It was a complete mess. "What is that!?"

Tyler looked over and started laughing too.

"It's my car."

I burst out with laughter at how sad and childish Ethan sounded. All three of the boys looked at me. I instantly shut up, putting my hands over my mouth and looked at them wide eyed. Mark pointed at me and then the table.

"You want me to come over there?" I asked hesitantly.

Mark nodded.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the table. I stood between Ethan and Mark.

"Everyone, this is y/n. She is a new editor and friend. Today she will show us how to make a lego car." Mark introduced me.

I slowly turned my head to look at him, "What."

"You mocked Ethan, this is the price." Tyler explained with a smug smile.

I squinted at him, "You two were laughing too."

"Make the car y/n," Mark instructed.

My smile widened. I quickly picked up Ethan's "car" and disassembled it. It took me the five minutes they were trying to build the car for me to build it perfectly. I set it down next to Mark's car.

"Engineer my ass," I mumbled.

Ethan and Tyler snickered.

"Excuse me!" Mark gasped, "How?! How did you do that!?"

I shrugged, "I had lego competitions with my family."

Mark continued to be shocked and everyone else laughed. Mark quickly ended the video saying there was no way they could live up to that.

"Can we get one billion likes!!!!!" Ethan smashed my car, "FUCK!!!"

We all laughed at his pain and Mark quickly ended the video, "Ethan will be fine. Thank you guys for watching, buh-bye."

Amy and Kathryn came with the food just as we finished cleaning up. We ate and talked and quickly got ready to edit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Y/n, y/n wake up," Someone was shaking me.

I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked up. Ethan was in front of me, gently shaking me.

"Are you up?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah, but why did you wake me up?"

"I thought we would continue the lesson."

"The lesson?" I looked over Ethan's shoulder. There was the computer, still in the editing program. I shot up and my eyes widened. "We're still editing!?"

He gave me a confused look, "Yeeeaaah."

I looked to the hallways and stairs, "I didn't....we didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"It was a dream? When did I fall asleep?" I quickly asked him.

He sat back in his chair and looked at the computer, "I think when I was messing around. I got carried away."

So we didn't kiss. That sucks. Wait, no, I don't think of him like that, he's a work friend, and real friend. Or do I think of him like that. No...I don't know.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I explained.

His expression softened, "Maybe you should take a nap. We have a guest room you can sleep in. I can drive you back"

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks, but I'm okay. Let's just continue the lesson."

"You can't learn when you're tired," He urged me.

"No really, I'm fine. I can sleep when I get home. Please, I want to continue."

He sighed and turned back to the computer, "Fine, but next time you'll get some sleep."

I nodded and looked at the computer with him. For awhile I focused on what he was explaining and nodded along, but soon I started thinking about the dream. What was that dream about? Maybe I've just spent too much time around him. Plus, I've had dreams like that before, with other people I know, even some other people here. It means nothing, I think. I shouldn't worry about it. But, it was a nice dream. I thought maybe I could start over here, I could be lifelong friends with everyone, I could build my life here. That's silly. Why would they let me have a full life here? They have enough team members. I'm just an assistant. No, They let Ethan here, and Tyler came around, and...I can be the new person. I've already been in a video. What does this all mean. Is this only because I spilled coffee on Mark? All this from a little coffee? If Mark didn't have a girlfriend I would say he likes me. I wonder- Ethan interrupted my thoughts.

"Y/n, you should really take a nap. You're zoning out on me."

I looked down and sighed, "Maybe." I looked up again, "but I really want to do this!"

He chuckled, "You will be able to do this, just not at this moment. Take a nap, I'll finish this when I get back"

I gave him a stern look, "I'm not taking a nap at Mark's house."

"Why not?"

"Because-" I stopped, not having a reason. "Because I....I...."

"You don't have a reason," Ethan said smuggly.

"I do have a reason! Just....not yet."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. The warm touch sent chills through my body. I looked at him. His eyes were soft and warm and he spoke in a quiet, calm tone, "It's okay. I understand that this is new to you, and you might not feel comfortable yet around here and back at the house, but I promise you, nothings gonna happen. You can even have Chica sleep with you."

I looked down and he took his hand away slowly. I looked back up at him to see a reassuring smile. I nodded, "Okay."

He smiled, "Good. Let's go talk to Mark and everyone quick."

He stood up and started walking upstairs. I quickly followed. When we got upstairs everyone was talking on the couches.

"Hey. Y/n needs a nap so is it okay if she sleeps in the guest bedroom back at the house?" Ethan questioned.

Mark stood up, "Actually we were just about to head back. We can edit at home anyways."

"Is that a yes?" Amy asked, chuckling a bit.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Yes it's a yes."

"Good," Ethan chirped, "Come on y/n lets go!"

I chortled and followed Ethan outside. He opened the side door of the van and let me go in first. I chose the very back seat. Ethan followed and sat next to me. A few minutes later the rest of the crew jumped in. Tyler and Kathryn in the front and Amy and Mark in the middle. It was a quick drive back to the house, but I was still surprised I didn't fall asleep on the way there.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Ethan said once we got inside.

I yawned and nodded. I followed Ethan upstairs and to the large guest room.

I walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed, "Thanks. Wake me up if you need anything."

He gave me a smile, "No problem. Now get some rest."

I gave him a thumbs up and he walked out, closing the door behind him. I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Was I really going to sleep here? Better not oversleep and spend the night. I took my shoes off and got under the covers. As I stared at the wall I thought about the dream again. It wasn't real. It felt so real. What does it mean? I thought a bit more before my eyes slowly fluttered close and I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes slowly opened to an unfamiliar room. Where am I? Oh, right. I was in Mark's in the guest bedroom. I looked towards the window. The curtains were closed so I couldn't see outside. Ethan must have closed them after I fell asleep. I looked around for my phone but it wasn't anywhere to be found. I got up and threw the blankets and pillows off the bed to look for it before I felt something. Something was in my back pocket. I face palmed and slowly grabbed my phone. I sighed and clicked the power button to look at the time. 7:48 pm. I didn't sleep over night, but I slept later then I wanted to. I put my phone back into my pocket and stared at the bed. I had made a huge mess. Blankets hung off the bed and some completely on the floor while the pillows were scattered around the room. I took a deep breath and started to remake the bed. It wasn't hard to remake, it only took about two minutes, but I didn't want to waste any more time here. After the bed was made I opened the door and headed downstairs. From the top of the stairs I could hear muffled laughter. Halfway down I could tell they were playing some sort of video game. When I finally got to the living room I could see Mark and Amy with switch remotes while Tyler, Kathryne, and Ethan sat on the couch cheering and laughing. I stopped in my tracks and watched as Mark and Amy looked like they were shaking the remotes up and down.

"What. The. Fuck." I stated as my face contorted to a look of confusion and I watch the two as they made rather sexual actions.

Mark turned around and explained first, "We're milking cows!" The Nintendo switch screen beeped. "God damn it! I lost! You distracted me y/n!" Mark turned around and pointed at me, squinting his eyes.

I stood there, confused, not knowing how to respond.

Amy quickly came to my rescue, "It's a Nintendo switch game. We were racing to see who could collect the most milk by milking cows." She looked at the remote in her hand, "It looks rather sexual doesn't it?"

My face softened to understanding, "Oh. That makes more sense."

"Wanna join!?" Ethan asked cheerfully.

I looked at him sadly and shook my head, "No. I should really get home. It's getting late."

"Aw come on y/n, it's not that late. You can even spend the night." Mark suggested.

I walked over and sat in a chair. This conversation would probably last a bit. "I literally just met you this morning and now I'm spending the night. Although it's a dream come true, it seems a bit unrealistic. Plus, I don't even have a change of clothes with me."

"You can borrow some of mine," Amy suggested with a smile.

"I'll lend you mine for sleeping!" Ethan piped in.

"Plus you're a friend. It's cool if you stay here. It'll be more fun." Tyler said, giving me his award winning smile.

I smiled while I shook my head, "You guys are too nice. I couldn't stay here the first day I meet all of you."

"You have any other plans?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow and giving me a smirk.

"Well no but-"

"You're staying then." Mark stated.

I opened my mouth to argue but instead gave a small chuckle, "Fine."

"WOOOOOO!" Ethan cheered.

I laughed at him. "Okay, so who's up next?


End file.
